


gallavich things || fluff, smut, angst

by fvckinggallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Character Death, Fluff, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckinggallaghers/pseuds/fvckinggallaghers
Summary: this was on my wattpad so i decided to move it here as well :)lowercase intended





	1. cuddling

ian and his boyfriend were laying in bed together. no words were spoken, none needed to. they both just loved the presence of one another. see that's the thing with the two boys, they never need words to prove their love for one another. there doesn't have to be an 'i love you' in order for them to know that they shared these feelings for one another. they just loved being around each other. its the only thing that kept them sane on this wild ride they're on. 

"how was work?" mickey asked while he traced circles on the red head's hand. mickey loved hearing about ian's job at EMT. ian always had some wild stories to tell about the people he helps treat. 

"well today we had to help a woman with schizophrenia get to a hospital. she was really wild and whenever someone tried to touch her she would get super defensive. she seemed to like me though so i was the one who helped her into the ambulance. there was also this baby, the baby fell down a flight of stairs. it was really scary." ian tensed up and continued with the question that has been bothering him for days. 

"mickey? if i ask you something will you promise not to say its dumb?" ian looked up at his boyfriend with puppy dog like eyes. 

"sure, if its not a dumb question." mickey chuckled. 

"have you ever thought about having kids?" ian asked. 

mickey froze. he never really thought about having kids with ian. sure they talked about getting married sometime in the future but they never really talked about having kids at all. he honestly didn't know if he wanted another kid around. he already had  Yevgeny running around -even though he's still waiting for svetlana to admit that he isn't mickey's kid-  and he hadn't thought once about having one more. 

"no i haven't. why? do you want to have another little shit run around?" mickey eyed his boyfriend who's expression went from happy to straight up depressed in a matter of seconds. 

"i was kinda hoping you'd want to...but if you don't then that's okay." ian rolled over so he wasn't facing mickey anymore. he sighed as the tears started to form in his eyes. he wiped the tears away with his sleeve as fast as possible so mickey wouldn't see him cry.

"ian. we aren't even married yet, and how are we going to find a surrogate mother that'll actually carry a child for us?" mickey wrapped an arm around ian's slim waist and pulled him closer to him. 

"i know, i just really want to have a kid of our own. one that looks like you that we can raise ourselves. we would have so much fun with it and we would be such good parents!" ian smiled at the thought of his new family. 

"i promise baby, we'll have our own kid soon. we just have to wait until we're all settled down and everything is in order first. then we'll have to decide who the biological father will be." mickey smiled and kissed the back of ian's next softly. 

"alright. i love you mickey." ian smiled and fluttered his eyelids shut. 

"i love you too, fucker." mickey closed his eyes as well and held on tightly to the boy he loved. he never wanted to lose ian every again. he wouldn't let anything separate them ever again. he loved ian more than anything in the world and one day he is going to make him his forever. 


	2. free [angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i was a dumb child when i wrote this so 90% of this is from the episode itself because i'm unoriginal. 

"Look, Svetlana wants you to go." Mickey stood in front of Ian who was pulling apart the shells on peanuts.

Ian glanced up at Mickey and said, "You want me to go?"

"No, I don't want you to go. But the whole thing's gonna go a lot easier if you do." Mickey sighed and watched as the red head continued his peanut shell destroying. 

"For you, maybe."

"What about me? This really where you want to spend your day off?" 

"You're here."

Mickey was starting to get very frustrated with his boyfriend. He knew that Svetlana didn't want him at their son's baptism in the first place but it didn't help that Mickey's homophobic family was there too. 

"Give me a couple hours. I'll meet you back at your place." Mickey stated to persuade Ian to finally leave. 

"If you make me leave, don't come over." 

Mickey let his anger get the best of him and he snapped without thinking about what he was saying, "Why the fuck you acting like a girl, huh?" 

" I'm sick of living a lie. Aren't you?"

"I'm not lying to you."

"Everyone else?"

Mickey slumped his shoulders and shifted his weight from one leg to the other one, "Who gives a shit about everybody else? What fucking difference does it make if I lie to them?" 

Ian huffed and got in his boyfriends face, "'Cause-- because you're not free."

"Ian, what you and I have makes me free not what these assholes know." Mickey pointed to the other people in the bar who sat around eating food and having fun. 

Their conversation was interrupted by mickey's dad making a bold entrance into the bar. 

\----

Ian got up and grabbed his coat, he was fed up with everything and just wanted to go home. He made his way over to Mickey, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving." 

Mickey brushed it off as just a simple statement and boy was he wrong, "Okay, I'll see you back at the place." 

"No, don't. We're done." Ian huffed in anger as he watched Mickey's eyes fill with heartbreak.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey looked at his lover in disbelief. 

"I don't have any interest in being a mistress anymore." Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Jesus Christ. When did you get so dramatic?"Mickey felt his anger boil up inside of him once again.

"When I realized what a pussy you are." Ian turned around in attempt the leave this conversation and go home. 

"Say it again, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass." Mickey's anger was out of control at this point and nothing was going to burn out this fire. 

Ian got right back into the raven's face and said, "Come on. Come on, big guy. You think you're a tough man, huh? You're not. You're a coward." 

"Fuck you. You don't understand." Mickey acted as if the whole fucking universe only revolved around him.

"Oh, I do understand. I understand better than anyone that you're afraid of your father. You're afraid of your wife. You're afraid to be who you are." Ian turned around and made his way to the door. 

"Well, good. Leave. What the hell do I care, bitch? Fuck." Mickey acted as if he didn't care that his boyfriend just broke up with him and was about to walk out on him. He waited a few moments before deciding that he didn't fucking care what his family thought. He loved Ian and he wanted everyone to know. He was tired of hiding. 

"Hey! Excuse me! Can I get everybody's attention, please? I just want everybody here to know I'm fucking gay, " he really yelled the word 'fucking' as a way to make it seem more real then what everyone had been thinking. "A big old 'mo. I just thought everybody should know that. You happy now?" Mickey looked straight at Ian who stood by the door. Mickey started to walk off and Ian began to walk towards him before his father had interrupted the beautiful moment. 

"I'll fucking kill you! You son of a bitch! Oh! Been wanting to do this forever." His father swung at him and that's when the bar fight began. 

\----

And so the two boys were sat in the bathroom. Ian treating Mickey's wounds and then it the   
other way around. Ian admired how his boyfriend actually came out for him, just so he wouldn't leave him. 

"I'm sorry Mickey." Ian sighed.

"For what exactly?" Mickey stopped treating Ian's wounds and looked at the red head.

"Being a huge dick to you back at the bar." 

"Don't worry about it. Its over and done." Mickey finished the wound he was working on and began to put the medical supplies away. 

"I love you Mickey."

Mickey turned around and cupped his boyfriends face, giving him a rough kiss. Mickey softly pushed Ian against the wall while they continued their little makeout session. Mickey pulled away for a few moments and smiled. 

"I love you too, gallagher."


	3. I Love You [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one that I've written just aaa

[season 1 ian's pov]

naturally, it was a hot and sunny day in chicago. its always hot in the summer around this part of america. truly you could say that we're fucked. sometimes it gets so fucking hot that you can't be outside for longer than an hour or else you'll literally fucking die. america is the land of dreams, eh? you see summer isn't just about how hot it gets, its also about seeing shirtless guys at the pool. what? i'm a gay teenage boy. how can i not be horny and looking for dick?

and so this story takes place at my house, most of our friends and neighbors spend the fourth of july with us since we know how to party. this year the milkovich's are coming over and honestly i couldn't be happier. you see i have a thing for one of them and well, i know he doesn't share those same feelings back. a boy can fantasize. there's nothing i want more than for mickey to pin me against a wall and... i should probably stop there.

i stood in the mirror and took one final glance at myself. i looked nice, but not too nice. i don't want him to think somethings up. i hurry out of the bathroom and downstairs where my older sister fiona was currently putting laim's shoes on.

"ian, do you want to help me out at the store to get more food. its going to be a huge turnout this year!" she smiled and picked laim up.

"sure, i have nothing better to do." i smiled back at her and grabbed my phone, i didn't want to miss when mickey and his family get here.

fiona and i were walking through the many isles of the store before she asked a bold question that i honestly didn't expect. "so ian," fiona started. "lip and i were talking and he may of accidentally told me something but i wanted to make sure that you're ready to talk about it."

"depends, what is it that you want me to say?" i grabbed a few bags of chips and looked at my sister who seemed pretty tense.

"are you gay?" fiona looked at her hands for a second and then looked back up at me. she must be pretty disappointed.

i nodded and looked at the contents of our shopping cart. when i looked back at fiona she was smiling. i don't quite understand why exactly she was smiling, but she was.

"well that's nothing to be ashamed of! i'm glad you told me the truth ian." we continued to go through the store before heading home to the party.

\----

the party looked amazing. there were tons of decorations, the pool was full, and there was a table filled with grilled foods, fruits and vegetables, junk foods, and deserts. it was honestly a nice normal looking party. of course not something that us gallaghers are used to.

finally the time came where mickey, mandy, and the whole clan of people showed up. we were all having a fun time. well, me not so much. mickey hadn't even acknowledged my existence and it was like i wasn't there at all. so here i was, sat on the stairs by the front of the house with a few beers next to me. this was the extent of how festive i was feeling at that present moment.

"hey dickhead are you going to drink all of that without me?" mickey grabbed one of the beers and opened it.

"i was planning on it." i took another final swig of the bottle before setting it down and grabbing another one.

"why are you sitting up here by yourself? did you come to write in your gay little diary?" mickey chuckled at his own joke and took a long sip of the beer.

i rolled my eyes and leaned by my back against the railing of the stairs, "not this time buddy, maybe i'll do it just for you next time." mickey found himself laughing and taking a seat next to me.

"you have a pretty cool family man. wish i had one of those." he gave me a small smile and turned his head away. a smile. he smiled at me. without telling me that he needed a dick in his fucking ass.

"you have mandy, she's pretty cool. maybe if you weren't a dick to her all the time you would know that."

mickey looked at me and gave me a look of 'the fuck did you just say to me' oh joy. but that's not at all what he said. he didn't say anything along those lines. "you like it when i'm a dick."

"what if i did? its not like i'm nothing more than one of your sex toys." i took a quick drink of my beer before mickey ripped it away from me.

"don't say that about yourself. you're a human being, not a sex toy. if i wanted one of those i'd hire a prostitute." mickey chuckled.

"then what am i, mickey? i don't see you making some grand gesture to say i'm anything more than a simple fuck to you." i reached for my beer but of course being the dick that he is he wouldn't let me have it.

he set down the beer and leaned towards me, closing the gap that was between us. our lips moved in sync and he slid his hands underneath my shirt. he pulled back and kissed my neck, sucking on it to leave a few marks. he pulled away and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"i love you, stupid." mickey grabbed his beer and went back to the side of the house. i can't believe that it happened.

\----

lip was setting up the illegal fireworks while everyone was sitting and waiting. mickey walked over and sat next to me when the first firework went off. he wrapped his arm around me and put a blanket on us on the second. i leaned my head on him on the third. and on the fourth one, we kissed again. we kissed for a little while actually.

we pulled away to watch the rest of the fireworks while i rested my head on his shoulder. everything was peaceful and happy. I finally have what I've always wanted.

"I love you too, Mickey."


	4. Help Me [fluffy angst]

ian was sat in his room crying once again. he had really fucked up this time and now his boyfriend is going to find him. he really really messed up and now he's going to pay for it. he quickly got up and packed a bag with his clothes and other various items. he opened up his window and left. he knew only one person that could help him now. 

he knocked on the door of mickey milkovich, his ex-boyfriend. they didn't exactly break up on a good note and ian knew that. he just hoped that maybe mickey would forget about all of that and forgive him. 

"one second!" the voice got quieter for a moment before ian heard it yell, "i swear to god if you touch my fucking gun i'm going to blow off your fucking head." the door opened and the face of mickey appeared. his eyes went wide and he looked down at ian's book bag of stuff. 

"you have to be fucking kidding me." mickey slammed the door shut. 

"mickey please let me in! i got myself into some deep shit and i don't know where else to go!" ian cried and stared banging on the door.

mickey opened the door again and stared at him, "what did you do? cheat on your fucking boyfriend?" 

"please mickey." ian looked at the raven haired boy. 

mickey sighed and moved out of the way for ian to come in, "get inside dipshit." 

ian hurried inside and locked the door, he looked out the little window on the door and sighed. 

"what the fuck did you do gallagher?" mickey pulled ian away from the door and to the sofa. 

ian sat down and took a deep breath before explaining the story, "i told him that i didn't have the same feelings for him as i used to. i told him that i was in love with someone else and that it wasn't his fault... these things happen ya know? and if you keep going back to someone i believe that well.. that person is like your soulmate and stuff. and i told him i wanted to move out and go be with the person that i'm in love with. it really upset him and he started to hit me, he fucked up my stomach and shit really bad. he really fucked me up. i tried to leave but he wouldn't let me go anywhere. i-i didn't k-know w-where to g-g-go..." ian covered his face with his hands and sobbed. 

mickey sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "its going to be okay man. i can go to his house and fuck him up for you if you want?" 

ian laughed and wiped his eyes, "n-no its fine. i don't think he'll find me here with you. you know i left him because... well because i love you mickey. i've loved you for so long and i'm sorry for breaking your heart. i just want you to forgive me. i want you to help me." 

mickey smiled and pulled ian in for a long, passionate kiss. ian climbed onto mickey's lap and pulled his shirt off. mickey then did the same to ian. mickey looked at all of the old and new bruises that littered his torso. he kissed every single one of those bruises, causing an eruption of giggles from ian. mickey smiled and kissed ian once again. this one was shorter and less passionate but it didn't need to be anything big, ian knew that he loved him. mickey flipped ian onto his back and climbed in between his legs. he touched their noses and smiled. 

"i missed you so goddamn much gallagher." he kissed ian one more time. ian was so toxic to him.


	5. Love Is Complicated [ angst ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short sorry

ian smiled and cuddled closer to the sleeping mickey. he tried hard not to wake mickey up otherwise he'd probably push him away and call him a faggot. ian knew mickey would never love him like he loved mickey. it was pretty complicated. mickey would make ian fuck him and then that was it. there was no kissing. mickey knew that if he kissed ian he might fall in love with him. and being gay was a sin. they were just fuck buddies. that's all ian will ever be to him. and ian accepted that because he loved mickey.

mickey opened his eyes and saw ian cuddled up to him. ian tried to close his eyes so that mikey wouldn't see it but he was too late.

mickey shoved ian off of him, "what the fuck is wrong with you gallagher?"

ian quickly sat up and apologized, "i'm s-sorry mickey. i j-just thought..."

"you thought what? thought that i'm fucking gay? well you're fucking wrong. you know even if i was gay i sure as hell wouldn't be gay for someone like you. you're fucked up." mickey got out of bed and pulled his jeans on.

ian watched him carefully. he tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't do it. he crawled under his covers and started to cry. small sniffles was the only noise that could be heard in the quiet room. mickey turned and looked at ian who was facing the wall.

"ian?" mickey sat down on the bed and stared at the pale boy. "ian c'mon, talk to me man."

"you'll c-call me stupid.." ian turned to look at mickey. his eyes were puffy and his nose and cheeks were tinted red.

"maybe." mickey helped ian sit up and looked back at him. "just tell me what's up."

"i love you. and you don't love me. and its just a cycle of disappointment. i want someone to love me and i want someone to hold me. i want someone to cuddle me and whisper sweet nothings when i'm upset. i want someone to tell me that i deserve more out of life than the shitty treatment i get here. i want a shoulder to cry on. i want more than a fuck buddy. i want more out of life." ian sighed and looked down at the sheets on the bed.

"its complicated ian... you know that."

"how will you ever know how you feel if you don't try to figure it out?"


	6. Goodbye [ angst, sad ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very triggering and will contain suicide, self harm, ect. don't read if it upsets you

"i'm so sorry for you loss.." the nurse gave them a small smile out of pity and left the room. fiona and debbie were crying while lip and carl looked down at their feet trying to hold back tears in attempt to seem manly. liam had no idea what was happening but he tugged on fiona's coat sleeve to try to cheer her up. mickey was laying next to him in tears, he didn't want to let go of him. he hurt his boy's heart without realizing the very possible consequence. he had lost his cheery red head because he couldn't come to terms with his feelings.

\---

ian giggled and snuggled closer to his raven boyfriend. "i love you so much mick."

mickey kissed the top of ian's head and sighed, "you too ian."

ian sensed that his boyfriend was upset but he didn't understand why, he treated mickey right and he was always a good boyfriend. so why was he upset? ian pulled away from mickey and smiled at him.

"what's wrong mickey?" ian held onto mickey's hand.

"we need to have a talk..." mickey sighed.

"a talk about what? i thought we were doing good?" ian bit his lip. he was really hoping that mickey wasn't upset with anything he did. its not his fault that he's bipolar and can't understand that he's doing something wrong all of the time.

"we need to break up ian. i have to leave town and get away from all of this shit man." mickey held ian's hand tight.

tears welled up in ian's eyes. he couldn't understand why his mickey would want to leave him behind and go to some stupid town, state, or even country. he wanted mickey to be right there with him. he wanted to get married to him and have a life with him.

"i can go with you!" ian smiled at him.

"no! fuck, ian! i'm leaving to get away from you!" mickey didn't mean to say that. he knew it wasn't the truth. he loved ian.

ian flinched at mickey's sudden screaming. tears started to stream down his face.

"why mick!? i've been nothing but good to you! am i doing something wrong? is it how i fuck you? i'm trying to understand why!" ian couldn't handle it mentally.

"get the fucking hint ian! we're over! its not that fucking hard to get through to your goddamn head! fucking nutcase!" mickey rubbed his head in frustration.

ian got up off the couch and ran to their shared bedroom. he grabbed a book bag and started packing his things. he sobbed as he threw random shit into the bag. he just wanted to get the hell away from mickey. he no longer wanted anything to do with him. he zipped up the bag and quickly hurried out of the place he used to call his home. the only place he could imagine going was back to the gallagher house.

\---

ian rushed into the door and slammed it shut. he leaned against the door and slowly slid to the ground. he wiped tears away from his eyes but that didn't help the fact that his eyes were puffy and his face was pure red.

fiona walked into the mud room and saw ian sitting on the ground, "ian! what's wrong?" she sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"m-mickey bro-broke up w-with me..." ian hugged fiona and cried into her shoulder.

fiona held him tightly and rubbed his back, "shh, its going to be okay ian. i promise you. maybe he's just in a bad mood. i'm sure he'll be here tomorrow to apologize to you and everything will be okay. he loves you ian."

ian nodded and pulled away from his sister, "i-i'm gonna go upstairs..."

fiona stepped away so that ian could get out of the way and smiled brightly at him, "of course bud. when you put your stuff up you can come back downstairs with me, we have plenty of ice cream and sad movies."

ian made his way upstairs and smiled, "sure fi." he went to his old room and set his bag down. he stood there for a moment and contemplated what he was going to do. he then had the perfect plan. he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that he found on the bedside table. he sat down and began writing.

'i don't know what to say, i'm sorry it had to come to this.

i just don't want to be without mickey, ya know?

i love him, he's my entire life man. and he doesn't love me anymore so i don't have another reason to live.

i hope that makes sense and i hope you understand why it had to come to this.

i'm sorry mick, i love you.

-ian'

he folded the paper and put it in his pocket, he then grabbed his prescriptions out of his bag and made his way to the bathroom. he also filled the bathtub with cold water and pulled out a razor blade from the shaving razor box. he took the note out of his pocket and set it on the sink in a nice place where they could easily see it. he sat in the cold tub and emptied one of the pill bottles into his hand. he took them all at once with great difficulty. when he finished that he also slit his wrists for extra measures. he wasn't going to wake up and he made sure of it. he laid back in the tub and relaxed, letting all of it happen.

mickey walked into the gallagher house in tears, "where's ian?" he looked at fiona who led him upstairs. when they made it onto his room, ian was no where to be seen. they saw the bathroom light on and assumed he took a bath or something. mickey opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight. the blood and water mixture covered the bathroom floor and the tub continued to overflow with ian's body floating on top of it. mickey rushed to the tub and pulled the pale boy out of it.

"call the fucking hospital!! call 911!!" mickey screamed. he hugged ian's body close and cried. he didn't want to lose ian now.

\---

so here they were, sat in the hospital in despair. mickey couldn't help but blame himself. i mean the boy did kill himself because of how bad mickey fucked up. mickey and the gallagher family watched as ian's body was covered up and taken out of the room. ian was gone forever and there was nothing that they could do about it.

he didn't even get to say goodbye.


	7. In A Gay Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more short imagines i'm sorry man. my creativity train is going right out the window dude.

[season 1 mickey's pov]

ian gallagher? he's a dumb fucker. but hey he's pretty fucking cute and knows how to really give it in the ass. but he's nothing big to me, he can't be. i'm not fucking gay. i could still fuck a girl. fucked angie. i mean, everyone fucks angie. gallagher means nothing man. he's just a mouth to suck my dick, a dick to fuck my ass with. nothing special.

"mickey, can i talk to you for a second?" mandy stood in the door frame of my bedroom. fucking bitch.

"whatever. as long as its not something to waste my time with. i have things to do." i sat down on my bed and gestured for her to come over and sit. which she did.

"do you like ian? like, in a gay way?"

"fuck no, he's one of your friends so i could honestly not give less of a shit about him." i lied. i knew i was lying to her and myself.

"i see the way you look at him dumbass, you're in love with him." mandy laughed like this was a fucking joke. my life isn't a joke man.

"look, i don't know if i'm even fucking gay or not man. even if i were gay don't you think i'd make my standards higher than ian gallagher? you know how his family is, i don't want to get involved with a bunch of nutcases." i sighed. i mean i was right in saying that. they are a bunch of weirdos. not like my family is any better.

"he's not like the rest of his family mick, he's sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly. honestly if he weren't gay i would make him my fucking husband. so please just, treat him right? he could use it. you said it yourself, his family is fucking crazy. they're barely scraping by and he could use emotional support. it could help him out a bunch." mandy smiled. 

"fine. whatever. get the hell out of my room so i can attend to my matters." i shoved her out of my room and closed the door. time to ask gallagher what he thinks of him being my personal gay test dummy.

\---

"so that means we'll like kiss and stuff? we'll do more than fuck?" ian smiled a little. why the fuck is he smiling? its not his life that's getting completely fucked.

"sure whatever. we can do what you want." i glanced at him but quickly turned my gaze away from him.

"so you like me? in a gay way?" ian laughed.

"if you don't shut the fuck up i'm going to cut your fucking throat." i threatened. he still laughed but didn't say a word after that. damn right he better keep his mouth shut.


	8. Just Talk To Me [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so i don't really know how mental hospitals work since i've only been to one like one time and i was always under a lot of medication. so sorry.

"i'm sorry ian, i just didn't want you to get hurt." mickey sighed. ian was still ignoring him for getting him locked up in a mental hospital. it was only temporary anyway until they get him properly evaluated for his dumb medication. its not like mickey was enjoying this punishment either though. he laid alone at night. he didn't have anyone to kiss and say good morning to. it was fucking hell to be without ian. but he wanted ian to be properly mediated for his bipolar disorder. 

ian sat there like a five year old boy. he crossed his arms and pouted. he acted like such a fucking child sometimes. but honestly can you blame him? if you were being locked up with a bunch of crazy people you'd hate him for putting you in here too. 

"c'mon ian. you only have a day left in here and then you'll be back at home with me. everything will go back to the way it was before. you won't have to worry about being locked up here ever again. i won't let it happen again." mickey reached out for ian's hand. ian held it out to him. 

"i love you ian." i promise this will all be over soon." mickey rubbed circles into the boy's hand as a form of comfort. it made ian less tense, so it did its job. mickey saw a small smile appear on ian's face and that made his own face light up with joy. 

"look at you, my happy boy." mickey sat down in the chair next to ian's and smiled. he leaned his head on ian's shoulder. he loved spending time with ian while he was being forced into the hospital. it was all of these little moments that matter the most when ian is feeling down. its something small to remind him that someone still loves him and he has someone to see when he finally gets out of this dump. 

"i miss you so much ian. its so gloomy and lonely without you at the house. everyone is always in a pissy mood when you aren't around. you're like our little ray of sun and hope. the only thing that keeps me alive man." mickey heard ian chuckle. this caused him to look at ian. he was finally getting him to open up more. 

"you know, my asshole has been pretty lonely. it misses you more than i do man. i'm super fucking needy. i need attention like 24/7 all of the time." mickey laughed and ian did too. 

"you're so fucking dumb mick." ian finally spoke. 

"i love you i love you i love you." mickey said as he planted kisses all over the boy's face. 

ian giggled and tried to force mickey away, "stop it, people are staring at us." 

"when did that ever bother you before?" mickey smiled brightly at his red head boyfriend. 

"i don't know... it just does here." ian admitted. 

mickey held his boyfriend's hand and admired how beautiful he was, how strong he acted when he knew that ian was hurting so much on the inside. 

"you're so beautiful baby." mickey said. 

ian's face started to turn red, "that's fucking gay mick." 

"well gallagher, i'm pretty fucking gay man." mickey kissed ian's now warm face. 

"i don't want you to leave. i want you to stay with me." ian pleaded. 

"i can't ian, you know that. if i could i would, but i can't." mickey stated sadly. he wish he could stay with ian more than anything in the world. but he just can't. but soon they'll be together. 

\---

"gallagher your visit time is over. say your goodbye's." the nurse stepped in to inform the now sad red head. 

mickey hugged ian as tight as he possibly could without killing him. his eyes fluttered shut and he smelled ian's scent for one more time. he knew it would be another 24 hours before he could ever do that again. 

"i'll be back for you soon ian. i promise." mickey mumbled against the boy's neck. 

"i love you mick." ian's voice was cracking as if he were crying. and what mickey didn't know was that ian really was crying. he didn't want mickey to leave him behind again. he wanted mickey to stay there with him. 

"i love you too baby, so so much." mickey gave him a quick kiss before the nurse led him out of the room. he already felt so alone.


	9. Just Talk To Me [ light fluff ]

"i'm sorry ian, i just didn't want you to get hurt." mickey sighed. ian was still ignoring him for getting him locked up in a mental hospital. it was only temporary anyway until they get him properly evaluated for his dumb medication. its not like mickey was enjoying this punishment either though. he laid alone at night. he didn't have anyone to kiss and say good morning to. it was fucking hell to be without ian. but he wanted ian to be properly mediated for his bipolar disorder. 

ian sat there like a five year old boy. he crossed his arms and pouted. he acted like such a fucking child sometimes. but honestly can you blame him? if you were being locked up with a bunch of crazy people you'd hate him for putting you in here too. 

"c'mon ian. you only have a day left in here and then you'll be back at home with me. everything will go back to the way it was before. you won't have to worry about being locked up here ever again. i won't let it happen again." mickey reached out for ian's hand. ian held it out to him. 

"i love you ian." i promise this will all be over soon." mickey rubbed circles into the boy's hand as a form of comfort. it made ian less tense, so it did its job. mickey saw a small smile appear on ian's face and that made his own face light up with joy. 

"look at you, my happy boy." mickey sat down in the chair next to ian's and smiled. he leaned his head on ian's shoulder. he loved spending time with ian while he was being forced into the hospital. it was all of these little moments that matter the most when ian is feeling down. its something small to remind him that someone still loves him and he has someone to see when he finally gets out of this dump. 

"i miss you so much ian. its so gloomy and lonely without you at the house. everyone is always in a pissy mood when you aren't around. you're like our little ray of sun and hope. the only thing that keeps me alive man." mickey heard ian chuckle. this caused him to look at ian. he was finally getting him to open up more. 

"you know, my asshole has been pretty lonely. it misses you more than i do man. i'm super fucking needy. i need attention like 24/7 all of the time." mickey laughed and ian did too. 

"you're so fucking dumb mick." ian finally spoke. 

"i love you i love you i love you." mickey said as he planted kisses all over the boy's face. 

ian giggled and tried to force mickey away, "stop it, people are staring at us." 

"when did that ever bother you before?" mickey smiled brightly at his red head boyfriend. 

"i don't know... it just does here." ian admitted. 

mickey held his boyfriend's hand and admired how beautiful he was, how strong he acted when he knew that ian was hurting so much on the inside. 

"you're so beautiful baby." mickey said. 

ian's face started to turn red, "that's fucking gay mick." 

"well gallagher, i'm pretty fucking gay man." mickey kissed ian's now warm face. 

"i don't want you to leave. i want you to stay with me." ian pleaded. 

"i can't ian, you know that. if i could i would, but i can't." mickey stated sadly. he wish he could stay with ian more than anything in the world. but he just can't. but soon they'll be together. 

\---

"gallagher your visit time is over. say your goodbye's." the nurse stepped in to inform the now sad red head. 

mickey hugged ian as tight as he possibly could without killing him. his eyes fluttered shut and he smelled ian's scent for one more time. he knew it would be another 24 hours before he could ever do that again. 

"i'll be back for you soon ian. i promise." mickey mumbled against the boy's neck. 

"i love you mick." ian's voice was cracking as if he were crying. and what mickey didn't know was that ian really was crying. he didn't want mickey to leave him behind again. he wanted mickey to stay there with him. 

"i love you too baby, so so much." mickey gave him a quick kiss before the nurse led him out of the room. he already felt so alone.


	10. cheater [ angst ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sihdeuofhewbfsjdndsj  
> i forgot this website existed im so sorry

this is based entirely on a dream i had one night. bless my dreams for giving me ideas.

ian had a rough day at work. he didn't get much sleep at night these days due to the constant worry that he's not good enough for his fiance. mickey had been cheating on him a lot recently and he just wasn't sure why. he told himself that it would all be okay. at least that's what he thought. 

"mickey! i'm home!" ian set his coat down and walked towards the playpen with yevgeny inside. "where's daddy at bud?" he smiled and set yevgeny down before making his way into their bedroom. and there he saw mickey getting fucked by another man in their bed. 

"are you fucking serious!?" ian screamed. the boy that was screwing him quickly got up and pulled his pants on before leaving. ian had his hand over his mouth with tears streaming down his face. 

"ian, babe, it won't happen anymore i promise." mickey grabbed ian's waist and pulled him close. 

"don't fucking touch me!" the red head shoved mickey away from him with what little power he had left in him. he went into the living room and pulled his coat on. he sat down on their porch and cried. he held onto his head tightly from the throbbing headache that was growing in his head. 

"ian? i'm sorry... please talk to me." mickey stepped outside and sat down next to ian. 

"i don't want you near me." ian stared at the ground in attempt to avoid an sort of eye contact with mickey. 

"i didn't mean for it to happen...i just couldn't control myself." mickey put his hand on ian's knee. it was quickly pushed away. 

ian stood up and walked back inside the house. he grabbed his suitcase and put all of the stuff he could inside it. mickey stood in the doorway and watched as his red head boy was packing his stuff. he knew there was nothing left he could do to convince him to stay. 

"what the fuck is wrong with you? you're acting like such a little bitch." mickey spat. his words sounded so angry and cold. 

ian looked up at him in anger and disgust, "what the fuck is wrong with me? what the fuck is wrong with you! you fucking cheated on me twice. this is the third fucking time that i have caught you getting fucked in the ass by someone who isn't fucking me! i loved you! i came home from work everyday and made you feel like you belonged somewhere! i made you happy! at least that's what i thought. i thought i was important to you. you're nothing but a cheating whore. i'm so tired of it! i'm done!" ian grabbed his suitcase and left. 

\---

he made it to the gallagher house. he didn't want to go back. he knew it would make him seem weak. but its all he had. he walked inside and was quickly greeted by his sister debbie. 

"ian? what's going on? why are you home?" debbie rushed to his side and grabbed his suitcase. she shot him a quick look of concern. 

"mickey... cheated again...i can't..." he started to cry. he couldn't help it. he was so broken and damaged. 

debbie nodded and brought him to the sofa. she made him sit down while she wrapped a warm blanket around him. she rushed to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer which she brought over to him. she knew how things like this worked out. she went back into the kitchen and watched as ian cried. she knew that fiona would know what to do. but she's not home. and debbie has to take charge. 

she took a seat down next to ian and rested her head on his shoulder. "its going to be okay ian, he's not good enough for you. you deserve so much better." 

ian nodded and played with the wedding band on his finger. he couldn't bring himself to take it off. that would mean that everything is over. he didn't want it to be over. he loved mickey.


End file.
